Episode 238 (26th May 1987)
Plot Tony wants to sell his car for £500 and rent his flat for, so Kelvin tells him he will sort selling the car out for him. He asks Den for £500 but Den says he will only pay £400. Lou insists Vicki has a birthday party in the community hall as she may never see her have a birthday party again; she also wants Michelle and Lofty to have a belated wedding reception at the same time. Den gives Pauline £20 towards the party for Vicki. Den tells Pauline he can give her work selling meat; she questions the legality of the meat he is selling but he assures her it is kosher. She asks Colin if he would sell dodgy items if he needed money but he tells her not to be taken for a mug. Dot apologises to Colin for how she has treated him. She tells him she is happy he has found love but tells him to be careful. Sharon visits Den for the first time since the divorce but tells him things will never be the same between them. Den buys Vicki a doll for her birthday but Pauline disapproves of it, saying he will make Lofty and Michelle feel bad if he gives it to her. Jan phones Den at The Vic and he agrees to meet with her. Ethel sits on her own in the café and tells Ian she is not with Dot because all she is doing is listening to her Walkman. Jan and Den meet; he tells her he wants to keep seeing her but she says she cannot be in another love triangle and leaves. Colin warns Dot she is listening to her Walkman too much causing her to worry that Ethel will move out. Magda cooks a meal for her and Den, unaware he has been with Jan. Kelvin strikes a deal with Den to let him buy the car for £400. Ethel talks with Lou about getting her flat back. Naima introduces Dr Singh to her family and is disappointed when she gets the response from them that she expected. Lou visits Den and asks him to let Pat move back into The Vic; he says Pat will have to ask him if he is to consider letting her return. Tony tells Kelvin that he has found a buyer interested in buying his car for £600; Kelvin tells Tony he has sold it to Den for £400 leaving Tony furious. The pair argue and Kelvin tells Tony he will not look after his things for him when he has gone. Cast Regular cast *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Ray - Bob Hewis *Tel - Michael Garner *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Unknown park Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm glad you and Barry found each other. Worst thing in the world, being alone.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes